sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sound Loaded
| recorded = May 29 – October 2000 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | language = | label = | producer = | prev_title = Ricky Martin | prev_year = 1999 | next_title = La Historia | next_year = 2001 | misc = }} Sound Loaded is the sixth album by the Puerto Rican singer Ricky Martin, released by Columbia Records on November 14, 2000. The album has been credited with worldwide sales of around six million copies and went Multi-Platinum in the United States and several other territories. This album is Martin's fourth marketed in the US, and is his second album in English. It includes the hit singles "She Bangs" and "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely". When "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" was released as the album's second single, it was turned into a duet between Martin and Christina Aguilera. During the single's release, the album was sold together with the single, as Aguilera does not feature on the album version of the song. Later shipments of the album featured the Aguilera duet in a slightly different track list. Critical reception | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B- | rev7 = PopMatters | rev7Score = positive | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = }} At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Sound Loaded received an average score of 64, which indicates "generally favorable reviews", based on 6 reviews. Commercial performance The album has sold around six million copies worldwide. That number includes 2,000,000 copies sold in the United States. Sound Loaded peaked inside top ten in various countries, including number three in Australia, Spain, Canada and Sweden, number four in the United States (317,000 copies sold in the first week)Beatles Top Sade, Ricky Martin, Offspring On Chart. Retrieved January 27, 2011. and Switzerland, number nine in New Zealand, and number ten in Italy. In the United Kingdom, it reached number fourteen. The album was certified 3× Platinum in Canada, 2× Platinum in the United States, Spain and Australia, and Platinum and Gold in many other countries. After selling one million copies in Europe, it was certified Platinum by the IFPI. The lead single, "She Bangs" reached number one in Italy, Sweden, and on the Hot Latin Songs. The follow-up single, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (duet with Christina Aguilera) peaked at number one in New Zealand, and the Spanish-language solo version, called "Sólo Quiero Amarte" topped the Hot Latin Songs for four weeks. Track listing | extra1 = }} | length1 = 4:42 | title2 = Saint Tropez | writer2 = | extra2 = Child | length2 = 4:48 | title3 = Come to Me | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:34 | title4 = Loaded | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:53 | title5 = Nobody Wants to Be Lonely | writer5 = | extra5 = Child | length5 = 5:04 | title6 = Amor | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:27 | title7 = Jezabel | writer7 = | extra7 = Child | length7 = 3:49 | title8 = The Touch | note8 = | writer8 = | extra8 = Child | length8 = 4:27 | title9 = One Night Man | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:49 | title10 = She Bangs | note10 = Spanish version | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | length10 = 4:36 | title11 = Are You in It for Love | writer11 = | extra11 = Mark Taylor | length11 = 4:06 | title12 = Ven a Mí (Come to Me) | writer12 = | extra12 = }} | length12 = 4:33 | title13 = If You Ever Saw Her | writer13 = | extra13 = Taylor | length13 = 3:53 | title14 = Dame Más (Loaded) | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:53 | title15 = Cambia la Piel | writer15 = Pau Donés | extra15 = K.C. Porter | length15 = 5:13 }} Notes * signifies a vocal producer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} }} }} }} }} }} References Category:2000 albums Category:Ricky Martin albums Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Albums produced by Draco Rosa